


Тепло наших рук

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Scratching, prison-breaking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Ричард спасает Алву из Багерлее.
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva
Kudos: 19





	Тепло наших рук

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках позитивного марафона. 
> 
> По заявке с ОЭфеста «АлваДик, отогреть замерзающего».   
> Бета Melissakora

От кирпичей за каминной решеткой шел густой жар, огонь подсвечивал рыжие бока, трогая их острыми язычками. Глина выпустила сквозь поры осеннюю сырость, и спальню заполнил приятный дух, какой витает лишь в гончарной мастерской, пока обжигают горшки. 

Ричард попробовал воду в лохани, устланной белым, потемневшим от влаги отрезом: горяча, но не слишком. Если Рокэ с Хуаном задержатся, придется долить кипятка. Он подавил желание в сотый раз передвинуть скамеечку с мылом и мятно пахнущими флаконами, поправить ширму, измерить комнату шагами из угла в угол — пусть без толку, но глупое беспокойство рвалось наружу, сердце заходилось, как лягушка из притчи, та самая, что взбила масло, угодив в кувшин со молоком. 

...Ричард помнил момент суеверного ужаса, когда он различил знакомые черты на чужом, глуповатом лице, которое по-простецки вытянулось при виде серебряных канделябров и львиных шкур. Как ему хотелось отвести взгляд, чтобы подделка не оскверняла образ Рокэ — яркого, как солнце, талантливого, как все Алва разом, гордого, как ворон с его герба. Чтобы щемящее чувство в груди унялось, ослаб страх за того, кто сейчас был в полной власти тюремщиков. 

«Это Мануэлито, он согласился заменить соберано, — пояснил Хуан. — Похож ведь? Что скажете, дор Рикардо?»

«Похож, — Ричард сглотнул. Он добавил бы, что похож даже сверх меры, и, будь на то его воля, он охотно убавил бы сходства, но это было явно лишним. — Завтра я смогу навестить монсеньора в Багерлее. Вы успеете к трем пополудни?»

«А как же. Парик и лекарские тряпки я уже добыл», — Хуан деловито сощурился, будто мысленно проверял, не упустили ли они чего. 

Мануэлито неприлично вытаращился на полотно белого шелка, где прорисованные черной краской фигуры соединялись в весьма прихотливой позе. Однажды испробовав ее с Рокэ, Ричард от души посочувствовал морисским натурщикам, которым художник (непременно сморчок, ни на что в постели уже не годный) назло велел изогнуться так, как людям и в голову не пришло бы. 

«Вы... брат?» — выдавил из себя Ричард. 

«Не знаю, сударь. А мамаша уже давно в могиле, так что не расскажет, — беззаботно осклабился Мануэлито. — Да я и сам не больно люблю про такие дела выведывать. Мне б золотишка, чтобы „Морскую суку“ перекупить. Большего не хочу». 

Ричард сдержал пренебрежительную гримасу — слова Мануэлито о родной матери его покоробили. Хотя чего еще ждать от будущего пирата или контрабандиста? 

«Будешь жив — получишь не только суку, а и кобеля ей в придачу. Соберано у нас не скупой», — посулил Хуан. Они с Мануэлито обменялись ухмылками и торопливо откланялись, пообещав ждать завтра на перекрестке Святого Хьюберта и Святой Вероники. 

Морен, сам того не ведая, дал своему ценнейшему узнику прекрасную возможность для побега. Он заточил Рокэ на вершине Красной башни, где стоял жуткий мороз, а пар от дыхания оседал инеем на стенах, — не иначе назло кардиналу Левию, ведь тот грозил серьезными неприятностями, если герцога Алва не переведут из камеры над пекарней. Вот его и перевели. После закатной жары новые условия подкосили здоровье Рокэ, хотя даже это обстоятельство сослужило ему добрую службу. 

...Вся авантюра отпечаталась в мозгу короткими, зернисто четкими сценками. Вот карета останавливается, и Ричард зовет внутрь переодетого старичком-лекарем Мануэлито, едва слыша себя за гулом крови в ушах. Вот стражники отпирают крепостные ворота, и посреди двора Ричард почти падает на ватные колени, споткнувшись о булыжник. Вот в нос шибает луковая вонь, а перед глазами расплывается сизый нос охранника у подножия лестницы. Вот, наконец, скрипит окованная железом дверь, и они входят в узилище Рокэ — черная фигура на тонком тюфяке кутается в шерстяное одеяло, волосы сосульками закрывают лицо, у локтя — чашка с водой и нетронутый ломоть хлеба. Вот они спускаются ступень за ступенью, пролет за пролетом, Рокэ дышит хрипло, но ступает след в след (хорошо, что лекарский чемоданчик в его руке абсолютно пуст), а Ричарда трясет, под его ребра воткнули кинжалы из чистого льда в миг, когда он соврал — соврал Рокэ про Фердинанда... 

Свечные огоньки испуганно встрепенулись, в гардеробной зашуршало, тихо скрипнули половицы под чьей-то ногой. Ричард вздрогнул. Уголки губ неудержимо поползли вверх, ему стало легко-легко и спокойно, словно зияющая рана, которая мучила его несколько месяцев кряду (два, ровно два с момента, как они попрощались перед боем у эшафота), вдруг заросла. 

Рокэ — уже без седых буклей, фальшивых усов и бороды, но замотанный в плащ с капюшоном — опирался на Хуана, и, судя по раскрасневшимся щекам, было ему совсем худо. Хуан придерживал своего господина вокруг пояса; позади, у зеркала, что закрывало тайник, перетаптывались Бласко, Фелиппе и Андрес в черных масках и черных плащах — ни дать ни взять благородные мстители из бедняцких побасенок. 

— Сколько людей в доме, дор Рикардо? — вполголоса спросил Хуан. 

— Должно быть четверо: конюх, повариха и двое камердинеров. Прочих я отпустил, — Ричард приблизился, осторожно перехватил Рокэ за локти, привлек к себе, на расстоянии чувствуя, как горит у того лицо. Кисловатый запах от свалявшихся волос и немытого тела щекотал ноздри где-то на грани восприятия, но Ричард приказал себе на него не реагировать. — У вас сильный жар... 

— Завтра к вечеру я должен твердо стоять на ногах, чтобы руководить захватом дворца, — вяло отозвался Рокэ. — Вдруг господа полуночные гимнеты снова решат переметнуться. 

Хуан поманил своих парней, и они бесшумно, точно заправские воры, потянулись к выходу. Ричард предпочел не задумываться, откуда у мирных истопников и полотеров могут взяться бандитские навыки, лишь крепче обнял Рокэ, когда те скрылись в дверном проеме. Создатель, до чего же худой... Губы выцвели, скулы словно обточил кто, а синие глаза обвели серыми тенями. Нет, ради того, чтобы вытащить его из тюрьмы, было не жаль любого вранья. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил, стыдясь собственной бестолковости. 

— Я не умираю, — Рокэ мягко отстранился, и Ричард увидел в воспаленных глазах тонкие сеточки сосудов. — Оставь скорбный тон до лучших времен. 

Плащ с подбоем из серебристого меха распростерся посреди гардеробной. В спальню Рокэ прошел сам, будто родные стены вдохнули в него сил («Не хочет показаться слабым передо мной», — понял Ричард, следуя по пятам), но у ширмы покачнулся, чуть не сбив треногу с угольями в бронзовой чаше. Ричард успел поймать его за плечо, получил раздраженный взгляд. Впрочем, вырываться Рокэ не стал. 

— Семейная идиллия, — наверное, это должно было прозвучать саркастично, но из-за болезни голос плохо подчинялся ему: интонации плыли и смазывались, слова тянулись, точно карамель. Рокэ заметил вино и блюдо с крышкой на прикроватном столике. — Значит, дома меня встречают горячей ванной, ужином и разобранной постелью. Ты собрался замаливать какие-то грехи? 

— Нет, — Ричард решил отвечать в том же духе — пусть Рокэ не думает, что его здесь замучат опекой: — Это слуги приготовили для меня, но раз уж мой бой, моя жизнь и моя честь — ваши, то и все прочее, верно, тоже. Так что располагайте свободно. 

— Ты решил вспомнить о своей клятве? — Рокэ улыбнулся. — Что же, послужи мне, оруженосец, — он раскинул руки, предлагая себя раздеть. 

Кафтан из грубого сукна упал на пол первым, за ним последовала овчинная безрукавка, явно пожертвованная кем-то из кэналлийцев. Сверху опустилась посеревшая рубашка в разводах застарелого пота. На коже Рокэ проступили мурашки, но он, болезненно тощий, с торчащими ребрами и острыми ключицами, продолжал стоять, как и стоял, не ежась, не пытаясь обнять себя. Ричард без колебаний опустился на колени и, ощутив, как плеч касаются горячие руки, стащил с него сапоги. Оказаться так близко — после двух месяцев изматывающей тревоги, воспоминаний о лете в Фельпе, коротких фраз через подкупленного брадобрея и планов, один другого безумнее, — было хорошо до пьяного шума в ушах. Ричард обхватил Рокэ вокруг пояса, прижался щекой к впалому животу. Никогда и никому он не признался бы, что наслаждается простым жестом покорности перед этим человеком. 

— Как мне расценивать твою мечтательную улыбку? — пальцы Рокэ с намеком зарылись ему в волосы. 

— Я рад, что вас не истязали, — Ричард глянул вверх, нарочно подставляясь под ласкающую руку. Рокэ со смешком потрепал его за ухом, словно послушного пса. — Не истязали ведь? 

— Нет, если не считать вынужденного поста, — Рокэ потянул его встать, развязал штаны и снял чулки, наступив мыском одной ноги на другую, после чего с видимым удовольствием погрузился в воду. 

Ричард застыл у лохани, не зная, что делать. Он долил горячей воды, повесил полотенце на край ширмы и отпихнул грязное тряпье в угол, пока Рокэ тщательно намыливал щиколотку, закинутую на скругленный бортик. Правильным было бы отвернуться и не докучать ему своим вниманием, но как бы Ричард не отворачивался, все равно взгляд его с черно-белых росписей по шелку и деревянных панелей раз за разом возвращался к этой картине. 

— Кто у нас есть? 

— Дэвид... виконт Ройсли, капитан полуночных гимнетов, и его старший брат Джеймс на нашей стороне, — присев у скамеечки с маслами, он наконец нашел себе дело. — В их распоряжении пятьдесят человек... 

Ричард рассказывал, что из драгоценностей пришлось продать и кого на вырученные деньги он смог купить, а его руки сами делали нехитрую работу: поливали из ковша черные пряди, втирали в них желтую эссенцию, пахнущую лимоном и древесной смолой, распутывали узлы и проходились по чистым волосам частым гребнем. Это успокаивало, умиротворяло — словно он в давно позабытой жизни был знатной дамой (или камеристкой знатной дамы) и проводил часы перед зеркалом, расчесывая бесконечные локоны до гладкости морисского шелка. Рокэ сперва уточнял у него подробности о том и о сем, но через время смолк, его шея расслабилась, а голова соскользнула в специальную выемку в бортике. 

— Вам плохо? — Ричард выронил гребень, сжал худое предплечье, перегнулся, чтобы заглянуть Рокэ в лицо. 

Тот вздрогнул, уставившись в ответ помутнелыми глазами. 

— Ты меня совсем усыпил. Так что там Робер Эпинэ? 

— Я не решился с ним поговорить. Все-таки Альдо ему друг. 

— Меня удивляет, что ты не влился в их компанию. Это же легендарный Альдо Ракан. Его мечтал возвести на трон Эгмонт. Неужели тебя не прельстило? Я ожидал иного. 

Ричард отстранился, чувствуя, как горло медленно каменеет. Значит, его все время держали за предателя и перебежчика? Ну и новости! Чем же он это заслужил? Они с Рокэ говорили о мятеже только один раз, и Ричард тогда не осудил отца, ведь бунтовать было его священным правом. Неужели предполагалось, что он отречется от ценностей своих предков? Или... Рокэ понял, что Фердинанд все еще в Багерлее, вот и подозревает измену? Под ложечкой тоскливо засосало. Нужно исправить, нужно все исправить, потому что врать долго у него не хватит никаких сил. 

— Я был бы с ним, если бы не вы, — Ричард постарался сказать это как можно суше, но не смог до конца прогнать из голоса нотки детской обиды. — У Альдо очень мало верных людей. Я хотел бы служить Талигойе, которую он строит, но первому дал слово вам. Пожалуйста, приподнимитесь. 

Вода плеснула, Рокэ встал на колени, опершись о край лохани; на узкой, блестящей спине проступила цепочка позвонков. Ричард тоже распрямился, натянул на руки перчатки, найденные в купальне, — их сшили из мягкой бугристой шкурки, чтобы специально обученные слуги могли как следует натирать распаренные тела своих господ. Сегодня за слугу был Ричард. Что же, сложностей в этом деле быть не должно. 

Он начал с плеч — под ладонями кожа быстро розовела, а мускулы расслаблялись; спустился к лопаткам — здесь нужно было действовать бережнее из-за шрамов; размял поясницу, снова намылил и ополоснул из ковша. С каждым прикосновением холодок в душе таял, на смену ему рождались волны тепла — сперва слабые, как озерная зыбь, позднее они захлестывали его растерянной нежностью, а в ней уже робко-робко прорастало желание. Ричард старался скрести Рокэ так, как купал бы лошадь в горной речке, но не мог отрешиться от того, что перед ним человек, которого он... которому он... который ему... 

Рокэ шумно выдохнул, обернулся через плечо — так знакомо, так жарко, — и Ричарда повело, бросило навстречу. Мысли сменились импульсами. Мокрые руки обвили шею, рубашка на груди пропиталась влагой, и он нашел губы Рокэ почти наугад, потому что мир вдруг стал картиной, на которой ничего нельзя было опознать, если смотришь под неверным углом. Кровь отхлынула от головы, он перестал соображать, что видит, говорит и делает; просто чувствовал, как мало, мучительно мало ему Рокэ после долгой разлуки; хотел еще, больше, без этих проклятых тряпок, без... 

— Ну давай же, — Рокэ нетерпеливо дернул завязки его штанов. Синие глаза блестели, он хватал воздух припухшим ртом, водил пальцами по груди Ричарда, будто бы тоже никак не мог насытиться прикосновениями. Никакому другому приказу Ричард не подчинился бы с большей охотой. 

Сросшись в единое существо с четырьмя руками и четырьмя ногами, они достигли кровати в десяток неловких шагов, по пути едва не опрокинули злополучную чашу с угольями и лишь у цели нашли в себе силы оторваться друг от друга. Ричард толкнул Рокэ на простыни, но тот усмехнулся и кивком показал «только после тебя». 

— Я думал... — начал Ричард, краснея. 

— Что? — Рокэ слишком явно сдерживал смех. 

— Что вам захочется лечь, — Ричард вконец смутился. — У вас ведь жар! 

Вместо ответа Рокэ поддел его за лодыжку, уронил на пахнущую лавандой постель, сам навалился сверху и торжествующе придавил затылок, глубже утыкая в подушки. Его дыхание ласково грело шею, но Ричард, упершись ладонью, высвободился, перекатился на спину. Рокэ следил за ним, уложив подбородок на скрещенные руки. 

— Когда треть жизни проводишь в Торке, привыкаешь к холодам волей-неволей. Тюремщики, конечно, знатно выморозили мне кости, но все же не так, чтобы я превратился в снежную королеву. 

Ричард хотел возразить, что своими глазами видел лихорадочный румянец, напомнить о том, как Рокэ чуть не упал у лохани, но тот зажал ему рот рукой. Приподнявшись, огляделся вокруг, словно что-то искал и остановил взгляд на столике с гнутыми ножками, где под фарфоровой крышкой стыл забытый ужин. Его лицо просветлело. 

— Надеюсь, мясо без перца, — приподняв крышку, Рокэ обмакнул палец в прозрачную подливу и облизал. 

— Там немного, — признался Ричард, следя за ярко-розовым языком, — я привык к более пресной пище, чем та, что готовила Кончита. А зачем вам... Вы что?.. — он подавился словами от своей догадки, подкрепленной хитрым прищуром Рокэ. — Погодите! 

Путь к скамеечке с маслами и обратно занял у Ричарда два мгновенья. Рокэ отнял флакон, вылил себе на пальцы приторно пахнущую жидкость, завел ладонь за спину — Ричард хотел подсмотреть, как он это делает, но получил острыми костяшками под дых и упал на подушки. Глаза сами зажмурились от предвкушения, а в мышцах сладко потянуло, когда возбужденный член обхватила скользкая рука. Рокэ оседлал его бедра — гибкий, как лоза, жаркий, как живой огонь, родной, как отнятая богами половинка. 

Ток крови отдавался в животе и под горлом, сердце быстро-быстро билось о ребра, будто было клубком зачарованной пряжи, которую Рокэ разматывал с проворством умелой вязальщицы. Ричард не знал, когда нить пульса сделает последний виток, но если бы это случилось сейчас, смерть нашла бы его абсолютно счастливым. Он поддерживал Рокэ за бока, пока тот медленно принимал в себя всего его, до основания, — мучительно медленно, издевательски медленно, до дрожи в поджилках и черных точек из-за пропущенного вдоха. Он заново привыкал, заново вспоминал, каково это — быть с Рокэ — когда он подается вперед и вверх, понукает точно шпорами — своего Моро, ударяет коленями под ребра, стискивая внутри; когда скользит вниз, расслабляясь; когда смотрит с жаждой и вызовом, как в их первый раз. «И это у нас нынче называется "тверд и незыблем"? Тебе больше подошло бы "на диво скорострелен". Не позорь фамильный девиз». Тогда Ричард думал, что от жара его щек загорится постель, но, к счастью, ничего подобного не случилось, а уже через пять минут он вовсю доказывал, что Рокэ поторопился со своими словами... 

Из глубин памяти его вырвал прерывистый вдох. Рокэ застыл, выгнувшись натянутым луком: жилы на шее резче очертили тень в ямке между ключиц, алый рот приоткрылся, а веки сомкнулись до тонких лучиков морщин. Его бедра подрагивали от напряжения — Ричард знал, иногда с Рокэ такое бывает на кромке блаженства: мышцы сковывала странная судорога, и он цепенел, неспособный шевельнуться, хотя исступленно того жаждал. Ночью все было во власти Ричарда — лучшая награда за дни, когда Рокэ неизменно оказывался ловчее и умнее. Иного реванша он не желал. Он толкнулся вверх сильно, еще сильнее, обхватил ладонью член Рокэ, размазывая прозрачную каплю, и тот отмер — с горловым стоном осел, его голова поникла, черные волосы упали вперед тяжелой волной, мокрые, приятно прохладные. Ричард отнял руку в мутно-белых потеках, прижал Рокэ крепче и в пару движений кончил сам... 

— Так где ты прячешь короля? — Рокэ поглубже зарылся в пуховое одеяло, когда он уложил в изножье кровати последний раскаленный кирпич. 

— Это... надежный человек, — Ричард застыл и уставился в пол, но потом отыскал в себе силы поднять взгляд. — Завтра вы встретитесь, я клянусь. 

— Сейчас я не встал бы с постели даже под дулом пистолета, — Рокэ широко зевнул, повернулся на бок, похлопав ладонью по подушке рядом с собой. — Иди сюда. Камни — это прекрасно, но я не отказался бы от живой грелки. 

Перина обволокла Ричарда как стог свежескошенной травы, полог упал с легким шорохом, и они с Рокэ остались в синем полумраке. Там, далеко, чадили огарки свечей, трещало каминное пламя, выли бродячие псы и перекрикивались цивильные стражники. Еще дальше готовился ко сну в своей камере Фердинанд Оллар, отчаянно мерз в Красной башне Мануэлито, если их обман еще не раскрыли. Ричард лег на указанное место, обнял Рокэ со спины, вдохнув аромат влажных волос. Ему нельзя спать. Нельзя, нельзя, ни в коем случае, каким бы уютным ни казался этот теплый уголок, отрезанный от повседневных забот. Но как не задремать, если ему хорошо так, что чудится — лучше не могло бы быть даже в Рассветных Садах? Если Рокэ дышит глубоко и размеренно и все в Ричарде содрогается при мысли покинуть его? 

Он выждал еще с полчаса, чтобы Рокэ покрепче заснул, и медленно выполз из-под одеяла. Стараясь не издать ни единого звука, собрал свою одежду, бросил последний взгляд на тяжелые складки полога, затем на цыпочках вышел в крошечный предпокой, где раньше ночевал паж Алесандро (спешно переселенный, когда Ричард наотрез отказался терпеть такого соглядатая). Он понадеялся, что без света не слишком напутал в завязках и застежках. А если и так — тратить на них больше времени было бы преступно. 

Ричард услышал приглушенные голоса еще в коридоре, ускорил шаг — казалось, свечные огоньки насмешливо перемигиваются за спиной, и их пламя дробится яркими бликами в начищенном серебре, как дробился хрустальный смех змеедевы под сводами оскверненной гробницы. Они гнали его, совесть гнала его, и на лестницу Ричард выскочил почти бегом, хотя ноги подгибались от поселившейся в коленях слабости. Замер на верхней ступени, чтобы отдышаться, глянул в холл. 

Внизу собралось человек двадцать, черноволосых и смуглолицых, в одинаковых черных рубашках и дублетах без гербов. Откуда? Пробрались через другие тайные ходы? Ричард узнавал гвардейцев из эскорта, неприметных конюхов, тех, кого пару раз встречал в трактирах и на улочках среди прохожих до всего — до Варасты, до Октавианской ночи, до переворота. Люди Рокэ приглядывали за ним еще тогда. Они негромко переговаривались на своем языке, из которого Ричард понимал едва ли десяток фраз, точили ножи, смазывали и заряжали мушкеты, готовясь к завтрашнему штурму. При виде Ричарда все смолкли, как по команде. Он поискал взглядом мощную фигуру с коротко остриженными волосами, но не нашел и вынужден был спросить: 

— Хуан?.. 

— Я здесь, дор Рикардо, — отозвался тот из-за широких спин. Ричард протиснулся между парой сдвинутых лавок, обошел горку нечищеных мушкетов. Хуан сам встал ему навстречу. 

— Хуан, — с каждым мигом внутри крепла уверенность, что он делает все правильно. — Штурм дворца переносится на сегодня. Командовать... — Ричард собрался с духом и закончил, — командовать буду я. 

— Но как же соберано, — Хуан нахмурился. 

— Монсеньор болен, а вы ведь знаете, что он не из тех, кто станет отсиживаться в задних рядах, если где-то кипит драка, — Ричард врал без зазрения совести. — Нельзя подвергать его жизнь такому риску. Пусть отдохнет, а мы тем временем... Победителей не судят, даже если они нарушают приказы, он сам так говорил. Значит, карать за самоуправство он нас не станет. 

— Хорошо, дор Рикардо, — с сомнением протянул Хуан, — дайте четверть часа прикинуть что к чему. 

— Прежде чем выдвигаться, отправь десяток человек к Багерлее, чтобы они перехватили гонца, если господину Ракану вдруг придет на ум его послать, — прозвучал с лестницы совсем не сонный голос Рокэ. Ричард резко обернулся — тот стоял, опираясь на перила, полностью одетый и опоясанный перевязью. Краска медленно растеклась от кончиков ушей на скулы и дальше поползла по щекам, стыд затопил легкие, но он выдержал взгляд Рокэ. — В остальном же — командуй. Мне даже интересно будет на это посмотреть.


End file.
